In conventional practice, there have been proposals of demand control systems that limit the capability of facility equipment such as air conditioners, on the basis of a power minimizing signal sent from a demand control to request a demand power adjustment, as is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2011-149572, for example.